


Souda Disassembles your Depression

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: This is straight up smut.





	Souda Disassembles your Depression

The warmth of his body was all you ever needed to feel safe, but Souda was the type to give you more than enough. He removed his mouth from yours, a string of spit connecting your tongues that broke and wet your chest as he pulled away towards your crotch.

A shock of anxiety went through your body at the feeling of your panties being pushed to the side.  
A wet and slippery tongue was gently pressed against your clit. Your legs suddenly bucked inwards onto your boyfriends head, causing his tongue to slip and be entrapped in his sharp teeth.

  
"W-Woah! W-w-wh-watch it! If I bite off my tongue, I can't do this, ya know!" Your thighs were suddenly forced apart by his hands. His touch speeding up your heartbeat and making your breathing labored.

A swirling motion tormented your groin, tensing your legs up with each unpredictable lick. Your seizing seemed to please Souda, because his licking grew faster and harder. Your cunt was soaking from both your own cum and his saliva at this point, and you couldn't take it. Just as you were about to cum, he retracted his head.

You looked up, concerned and blue waffled. Souda had begun to slip boxers down his hips and off his legs.

Kazuichi Souda was hard as metal, and not just any metal. Swedish metal.

"Are you ready for my yogurt shotgun, Miss Y/N?"

You nodded, he'd never fucked you before. Much less raw. Souda grabbed your legs and pinned them above your head, stuffing your pussy with his yogurt shotgun. Your own watered down yogurt leaked down your ass in response to the surprisingly large purple headed yogurt finger filling you all the way to your cervix.

The happiness brought onto you by Souda's mayo shooting hotdug gun was like no other. His thrusts were more powerful than you could ever expect. The size of his semen truck stretched your cunt far and wide. Each pokemon to understand the power that's inside.

The power from Souda's pig skin bus that is.

The large yogurt gun was throbbing, presumably full of yogurt, and needed to become gogurt. You were ready to take Souda's load right then and there. But out the gogurt gushing oompa loompa whacker came, and out the door Souda went.

It was Souda's special sex move.

The Kazuichi.


End file.
